Honeycomb sandwich panels are useful structural components providing increased strength and stiffness despite their minimal weight. Thus, honeycomb sandwich panels are useful in many applications, for example, the construction of aircraft and spacecraft. Typical honeycomb sandwich panels include a honeycomb core with multiple cells parallel to one another. Many different materials of varying weight densities, cell sizes, and shapes are available for use in honeycomb cores. A honeycomb core is sandwiched between two skin sheets to provide a stiffer design structure. Where cells within the honeycomb core are left hollow, a honeycomb sandwich panel typically demonstrates weak shear properties and reduced thermal conductivity. Although thermal conductivity may be improved by filling the cells with foam fill material, a foam filled honeycomb sandwich panel exhibits reduced flat-wise tensile strength. Accordingly, skin sheets are easily pulled away from the honeycomb core.